petualangan di dunia virtual
by junnlechs
Summary: yugi dan kawan-kawannya berpetualang di dunia game! disana mereka bisa bertemu dengan monster mereka dan memakai kekuatan spesial monster. OOC, GAJE!
1. Chapter 1

Aku.. ga tau harus ngomong apa di fic ini. Ngebuat nya aja pas lagi iseng :D tapi baca aja dulu. Sekalian pengen ngeramein fandom YGO.. abisnya keliatannya sepi banget sih yaudah, keluarlah fic gaje ini :D

YUGIOH

Kazuki Takahasi

Adventure

Kaiba Corporation sudah menyempurnakan alat terbaru mereka yaitu "virtual adventure" satu lagi prestasi dan kemajuan yang didapat oleh Kaiba Corporation. Virtual adventure adalah alat untuk membawa seseorang ke dunia virtual / game dan menyuruh mereka yang masuk ke dunia virtual itu agar menyelesaikan petualangan yang sudah ditentukan. Di dunia virtual bisa mempertemukan para duelist dengan monster kesayangannya. Kira-kira pada gimana ya kalo duelist bertemu dengan monster mereka?

Minggu ini Kaiba libur dari pekerjaanya, dan teman-temannya yang lain juga sepertinya punya banyak waktu kosong. Ini kesempatan untuk menguji alat baru ciptaan Kaiba dengan memakai teman-temannya sebagai "kelinci percobaan"

'hehe.. ini saat yang bagus untuk menguji alat terbaruku. Mungkin mereka akan cocok untuk jadi percobaan di dunia virtual' piker Kaiba

Yugi , Joey, Mai, Anzu dan Honda sudah diberitahu agar mereka datang ke Kaiba Land pagi ini,dan sekarang mereka berada di depan Kaiba Land, di sekitar patung Blue Eyes White Dragon tepatnya. Mereka lagi nongkrong disana sembari nunggu perintah masuk dari Kaiba.

"Yug, bener nih kita bakalan ke dunia virtual? Gua belum pernah ke tempat kayak gituan. Kayak gimana sih tempatnya?" Tanya Honda

Sebenernya Yugi juga belum pernah ke dunia virtual, tapi karna gengsi di depan Anzu sama Mai akhirnya dia (dengan lagak sok tau nya) menjawab

"ya.. gitu deh. Dunia virtual tuh asyik kayak di mimpi. Kita bisa liat yang lucu-lucu. Mungkin bisa dibilang kayak di kartun atau game PS gitu" terang Yugi sok tempe.

"oh.. he-eh he-eh" Honda Cuma ngangguk aja (dia masih ora ngarti)

Tiba-tiba Joey nyerocos..

"kalo kayak di dunia mimpi, enak dong? Gua bisa minta duit, emas, makanan and blab la"

"elu yang dipikirin Cuma duit ama makan aja Joey! Pikirin tuh nilai lu yang pas-pas san!" Anzu menceramahi Joey

"hah? Emang bener nilai mu pas-pas san Joey?" Tanya Mai curiga

"eh? Eng.. engga kok! Nilaiku lumayan (jelek) kok! Anzu kamu ini apa-apaan? Kamu harus tau akau dapet nilai sempurna melulu kalo lagi pelajaran olahraga. Apalagi karate" Joey membela dirinya

"wuuh! Yang berhubungan ama berantem aja jagonya! Kemarin kamu ulangan fisika Cuma dapet 3,5 gimana sih?" Anzu ngomong yang sebenernya

"wahaha lu Cuma dapet 3,5? Masih mendingan gua kemana mana!" Yugi membanggakan dirinya

"loh? Lu kan dapet 4 Yug, gua juga dapet 4 gara-gara nyontek sama lu nih! Payah! Harusnya gua nyontek ama Kaiba aja.. dia kan pinter dapet nilai 100 melulu" jelas Honda ikut nambahin

"ah biarin aja! Jauh lebih baik daripada 3,5" Yugi sebisa mungkin bersyukur sama apa yang telah didapatnya

Mai, Joey, dan Anzu Cuma sweatdrop mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yugi. Bagaimana dia bisa berbangga dengan nilai yang beda 0,5 dari angka 3,5? Sedangkan author saja yang mendapat nilai ulangan fisika 6,4 masih belum puas dengan nilainya karena dibawah KKM (maaf curcol).

Isono si pesuruh Kaiba datang dan menghampiri Yugi dkk. Dan langsung memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka harus ke lantai 5 tempat dimana Kaiba menunggu untuk memulai uji coba nya. Yugi dkk pun menuruti kata-kata Isono dan kini mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Disitu terlihat Kaiba yang sedang memeriksa persiapan untuk ke virtual adventure game.

"selamat datang semuanya. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk berpetualang ke dunia virtual?" Kaiba menyambut mereka dan seraya mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi untuk ke dunia virtual.

"ya, kami sudah siap" jawab Yugi yang juga mewakili jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"kalau begitu silahkan duduk di situ dan pakai ini" Kaiba menyuruh Yugi untuk memakai alat seperti kacamata namun terhubung dengan kabel atau apalah itu.

Namun masih ada keraguan dibenak Yugi.

"Kaiba, kami.. tidak apa-apa kan memakai alat ini? Dan kami pasti kembali ke dunia nyata kan?" Tanya Yugi ragu

"iya, tenang saja! Sebenarnya alat ini sudah pernah diuji coba dan hasilnya aman-aman saja. Aku ajak kalian kesini hanya untuk memberi hiburan kepada kalian saja" kata Kaiba berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu

"hei, kau juga harus masuk ke dunia virtual!" seru Joey

Kaiba mengelak

"eng.. aku ntar aja kalau ada Mokuba"

"ga bisa! Pokoknya lu harus ikut! Kalo ngga, kita ga akan mau ke dunia virtual!"

Karena dipaksa kayak gitu, akhirnya Kaiba mau tidak mau harus ikut ke dunia virtual.

"baiklah semua sudah siap?" Tanya petugas yang akan menyalakan alat virtual nya

"Joey, gua takut nih.. deg-deg gan gini lagi" Yugi berpegangan tangan dengan Joey

Segera Joey menghempiskan tangan Yugi dari lengan bajunya.

"ah lu begitu aja takut! Gimana sih? Harus berani dong" Joey mencoba untuk berani, padahal dia menghempiskan tangan Yugi supaya ga ketauan kalo dia gemeteran (gengsi tinggi)

"baik semuanya. Mesin akan bekerja dalam hitungan.. 5.. 4.. 3..2 ….1"

Mereka semua tiba-tiba terseret ke dalam sebuah suasana seperti ruang waktu. Dan saat mendekati ujung cahaya, mereka melihat pemandangan bukit yang hijau. Disekelilingnya ada pohon yang rimbun, bebungaan, dan satu dua ekor kijang yang sedang makan rumput. Seperti di stepa. Eh, tapi mereka masih ada di udara loh!

"eh.. Kaiba, kita lagi terbang ya?" Tanya Joey

"engga kok"

"berartii…?"

GUBRAAAAK

Mereka semua terjatuh bertumpuk-tumpuk kan dengan Yugi yang berada di paling bawah! Cepat-cepat mereka semua berdiri dan menyingkirkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tapi kayaknya Yugi udah penyek.

"Yug! Yug! Bangun, lug gapapa kan?" Joey mencoba manyadarkan Yugi

Yugi seraya bangun

"pala lu gapapa! Gua sesek napas nih ketiban kebo-kebo! Uhuk uhuk"

"ck yang penting lu masih napas Yug! Lagian sih lu di depan banget, udah gitu badanlu paling kecil lagi! Ketiban deh!"

Setelah melihat sekeliling mereka, akhirnya mereka bertanya

"jadi, kita disuruh ngapain, Kaiba?" Yugi sepertinya sudah siap dengan tantangan yang akan dia hadapi

"mudah saja. Kita hanya disuruh mencari harta karun dengan peta yang sudah disediakan. Tapi kita harus menghadapi tantangan saat mencari harta itu" jelas Kaiba

"wah? Kayak Dora dong?"

"emang iya"

"lu jadi Bootnya ya Hon?"

"enak aja lu! Lu aja sono" Honda mengelak

"nah, sekarang kita harus cari dulu petanya" lanjut Kaiba

Mereka pun berjalan menuju hutan yang rimbun

Di hutan ini sangat penuh dengan pohon dan akar pohon yang menjalar, tapi mereka harus melewati nya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jauh setelah mereka memasuki hutan, mereka mendengar suara tebasan pedang disertai suara seperti orang yang entah lagi ngamuk atau ngebunuh orang.

"suara apa itu? Samperin yuk" Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung berlari kearah sumber suara

Di sumber suara, mereka mendapati seorang dengan baju ksatria dengan topi anehnya sedang membasmi monster sepertinya. Yugi merasa mengenal orang itu, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa dia.

"WAAAA CELTIC GUARDIAAAAN" akhirnya dia ingat juga

Celtic guardian yang merasa terpanggil membalikan punggungnya, kibasan jubahnya melambai, terlihat warna hijau rambutnya yang khas. Ternyata memang itu Celtic guardian. Celtic guardian dengan cepat berlari kearah Yugi dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak

"heeei majikan bodoh!"

"heeeh?" Yugi kaget

"selama ini lu selalu ngorbanin gua buat munculin monster! Gua ga terima! Rasakan iniiiii" Celtic guardian mengayun kan pedangnya

"eit eittt tunggu duluuuu! Bukan begitu maksudku! Jangan bunuh aku laaah" Yugi memohon pada monster ksatrianya itu

"jangan Celtic guardian, jangaaaan" Anzu ikut-ikutan teriak

Anzu berharap ada waboku yang melindungi Yugi sekarang. Dan saat Celtic guardian hamper mengenai kepala Yugi, ada beberapa pendeta yang melindunginya dan pedang itu tidak jadi mengenai Yugi.

"huuuft syukurlah" Mai membuang nafas lega karna tidak melihat Yugi terbelah dua

"WABOKU!" Anzu berteriak senang.

Setelah Kaiba menjelaskan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu dengan monster mereka masing-masing, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Celtic guardian memandu jalan mereka, karena dialah yang tahu dimana peta harta karun itu berada, sekalian juga nebas-nebasin akar pohon gantung yang menghalangi mereka. Sambil mengisi perjalanan, Yugi dkk nyanyi-nyanyi.

"ke tempat harta karun! Kita cari harta karun! Yey yey yey yeeey!"

Nyanyian mereka begitu menggema di hutan itu. Berisik sekali. Karena semuanya pada nyanyi kecuali Kaiba dan Celtic guardian. Yugi meneruskan nyanyinya

"siapa yang akan mendapat harta karun? YUGIIIIII" dia bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"wuuuuu" sorak yang lain sambil menjentuli kepalanya Yugi

"HEII DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Celtic guardian sepertinya tak suka dengan keberisikan itu

Yugi dkk langsung kicep

"MA.. MAAF!"

"kalau kalian menyanyi lagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian! Paham?" Celtic guardian mengancam

'jaah aku ga boleh sembarangan ngeluarin suara di depan dia! Ternyata sifat asli monster kesayanganku kayak gini ya? Galak bangeet. Apa dia lagi "dapet" kali ya?' Yugi ketakutan

"hei, Kaiba, disini kita bisa bertemu dengan monster-monster kita kan?" Joey memulai percakapan

Kaiba membalas pertanyaan Joey dengan satu anggukan kepala

"waah asyik tuh ya! Aku mau ketemu dark magician girl!" ucap Anzu semangat

"kalau aku mau ketemu Harpy Lady" Mai langsung nyambung

"ah lu semua enak pada punya monster. Gua engga" kata Honda dengan tampang melas

"tenang! Paling lu ketemu Boot nya Dora" Yugi menimpali

"ah elu Yug!"

Yugi masih penasaran dengan kemampuan apa saja yang didapat nanti. Dia bertanya lagi pada Kaiba.

"Kaiba, kita bisa ngga pake kekuatan monster? Atau kekuatan kayak magic card?"

"hm.. bisa kok. Nanti kita bisa pilih mau kekuatan special dari monster mana"

"wuhuuu.. asyiiiik. Aku mau pake tongkatnya Dark Magician. Ntar gua sihir lu Joey! Haha!"

"tapi, kekuatan special itu bukan digunakan untuk saling menyerang sesama, tapi untuk membasmi monster"

"yaah.. ga seru dong. Tapi gapapa lah yang penting pake tongkatnya Dark Magician"

Di tengah perjalanan, ada hologram yang terlihat seperti kartu berjalan. Lalu Kaiba langsung menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa itu adalah kesempatan mereka untuk memilih kekuatan monster apa yang ingin mereka pakai. Yang duelist, bisa memilih 2 kekuatan. Sedangkan yang bukan duelist hanya bisa memiliki satu kekuatan special. Yugi dengan cepat langsung memilih pake kekuatannya Dark Magician dan sword of revealing light. Kalo Mai milih kekuatan Harpy Lady sama mirror wall. Anzu pilih pelindung waboku aja. Honda pilihsilver bow and arrow.

Gimana dengan Kaiba? Hoho tentu dia pilih burst stream nya Blue Eyes dan crush virus andalannya. Jadi kalau dia diserang, maka musuhnya akan terkena virus dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

SEMENTARA JOEEY! Dia bingung milih apaan. Antara red eyes atau time wizard.

"eng.. yang.. mana ya..?" piker Joey sambil menunjuk antara dua monster itu

"cepatlah, waktu memilihnya sudah mau habis" kata Kaiba

Akhirnya Joey memilih time wizard dan saat dia mau menunjuk red eyes, dia udah telat. Red eyes nya sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Akhirnya dia memilih mogurin saja.

N: mogurin itu tikus penggali tanah

"waaaaaa! Aku kan mau pilih Red Eyes!" Joey kesal tidak dapat memakai kekuatan red eyes

"lagian sih kamu kelamaan milihnya" Mai menasihati

Joey hanya bisa meratap dipojokan pohon.

Celtic guardian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan yang lainnya. Mereka berhenti di antara pohon besar yang berakar gantung.

"nah, ini dia tempatnya! Peta nya ada di bawah sini" Celtic guardian menunjuk kea rah bawah

"yaudah ambilin gih" Yugi menyuruh Celtic guardian mengambilnya

"ogah! Lu aja sono. Gua ga mau kotor-kotoran! Lagian tuh peta dikubur sejauh 30 meter dari atas sini!"

Mereka memikirkan cara bagaimana mengambil peta itu. Yugi teringat sesuatu, kemudian dia memandang Joey. Yang lainnya juga ikut memandang Joey. Sepertinya mereka tau harus bagaimana.

Joey yang merasa dilihati tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak yang akan segera terjadi.

"ke.. kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Joey tergagap

"sudahlah, lakukan saja" kata Mai

Zruuk zruk zruk zrukk zruk zruk zruk zruk zruk zruuk zruuk

Joey menggali dengan kemampuan mogurinnya. Dia menggali tanah dengan cepat. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menunggu di atas dan menghindari cipratan tanah yang digali Joey.

Setelah menemukan kotak yang dia rasa adalah tempat peta nya, dia langsung naik ke atas.

"hah.. ini.. kotaknya.."

BRUUK

Joey langsung ambruk. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menggali tanah 30 meter dengan tangannya sendiri!

"ah ini dia!"

Dengan sekali tebasan pedang Celtic guardian, kotak itu terbuka. Mereka langsung melihat peta itu.

"hm.. kalian harus berjalan ke arah gunung berapi magic mount" jelas Celtic guardian

"kalian Cuma harus melewati ladang coklat saja" lanjutnya lagi

Baiklah, ayo Celtic, antarkan kami kesana. Yugi dkk mulai berjalan lagi. Tapi, Celtic guardian ga menyusul jalan mereka.

"loh? Ada apa Celtic? Ayo jalan" ajak Yugi

"tidak bisa. Kalian jalan saja. Aku tidak ikut" sahut Celtic guardian

"oh.. baiklah. Thanks ya udah nganterin kita nyari peta. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ga ikut?" Tanya Yugi

"mau menjaga hutan ya?" timpal Joey

"bukan, saya bukan mau menjaga hutan kok" jawabnya

"lalu?"

"saya mau ganti warna rambut, bete punya rambut ijo terus. Mungkin kalo diganti jadi pink akan terlihat unyu-unyu (?)" jelasnya

Dengan sweatdrop, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di ladang coklat. Semuanya terlihat berwarna coklat.

Mereka jalan lagi. Tapi Kaiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kakinya.

"A! apa ini?" ucapnya

"ada apa Kaiba?" Joey menyahuti Kaiba

"tidak apa-apa"

'mungkin Cuma perasaanku' pikir Kaiba

"AAAAW!"

Bukan teriakan Kaiba, melainkan teriakan Yugi. Dia juga merasakan ada yang menyundul kakinya.

"semuanya, berhenti sebentar" ucap Yugi

Mereka berhenti, mereka melihat ada sesuatu yang mau muncul dari tanah. Dan akhirnya mahluk itu muncul ke tanah. Ternyata mahluk itu adalah seekor kelinci nakal! Dark rabbitnya Pegasus!

Joey yang kesal karena kelinci itu mengganggu, akhirnya melempari kelinci itu dengan sepatunya. Tapi tidak kena karena kelinci itu masuk lagi ke dalam tanah, lalu muncul di tempat yang lain. Seperti di permainan anak-anak saja.

Mai juga membantu Joey menangkap kelinci itu, begitu juga dengan Honda. Tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa melukai sedikitpun kelinci itu. Yang ada hanyalah bekas cakaran dan panah yang berbekas di tanah. Capek juga nangkep satu kelinci aja.

Yugi ikut-ikutan menyerang kelinci itu tapi tidak kena juga. Akhirnya dia merogoh lubang tanah itu dengan tangannya. Tapi Honda melihat kelinci itu ada disamping Yugi. Honda langsung melompat dan menindihi Yugi.

"aku dapat!" kata Honda sambil merogoh ke tanah. Tapi yang didapat bukan kelincinya, melainkan hanya segenggam pasir. Usahanya pu sia-sia, dan dia mendapat omelan dari Yugi.

Anzu yang daritadi melihati gerakan kelinci itu sepertinya sudah hafal dengan gerakannya. Anzu membayangkan gerakan kelinci itu seperti sebuah nada yang dimainkan secara teratur dan berulang. Setelah tau begitu, dia langsung meminta bantuan Yugi untuk menangkap kelinci itu.

Yugi bersiap menggunakan tongkat hijau nya, dan bersiap menunggu perintah Anzu.

"disana, Yugi!"

"Black magic attack!" Yugi mengeluarkan kekuatan special dark magician. Dan akhirnya kelinci itu kena seranganya.

"huft akhirnya.. kena juga" ucap Yugi lega

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan meninggalkan dark rabbit yang lidahnya terjulur dengan bintang berputar dikepalanya (akibat serangan yugi)

Nah, sekarang mereka sudah melihat magic mount di depan mata mereka. Berarti jarak mereka untuk mendapatkan harta karun sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Joey langsung lari kearah gunung itu, tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa.. gunungnya ada disebrang jurang, dan Joey baru saja melompati jurang tersebut. Tapi apakah Joey sampai ke sebrang? Tidak, dia malah terjatuh.

Tapi untunglah Honda dan Kaiba menarik tangan Joey sehingga Joey masih bisa merasakan indah nya hidup (?)

Haha maaf ya gaje :D

Nanti saya lanjutkan di chap 2

Mohon reviewnya ^^

Makasih udah baca fic saya


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari mulai meninggi, suhu semakin panas. Yugi dan kawan kawanya sekarang sudah sampai di depan Magic Mount. "Di depan Magic Mount" maksudnya di depan gunung nya tapi masih kesonoan lagi. Maksud saya masih jauh lagi.

Untuk menambah tenaga, mereka berpencar untuk sekedar istirahat dan mencari makan dulu. Dan akan berkumpul di perkemahan mereka jika sudah selesai.

Joey dan Honda mengambil jamur beracun yang berwarna merah berbinik putih. Dan tanpa rasa takut, langsung saja dilahap.

"emmm~"

"gimana rasanya?" tanya Honda

"eng.. engga bisa dimakan! Kok engga bisa dimakan sih?"

"loh kok?" Honda bingung

"oh iya kita kan lagi di dunia virtual"

"oh iya..."

Yugi terlihat berlari terburu buru lalu berdiri dibelakang pohon. Kirakira ngapain ya? Ah sudahlah itu privasi dia.

Mai dan Anzu saling memijat.

Sedangkan Kaiba duduk merenung sendirian menjaga di perkemahan. Kaiba ingat dulu waktu dia masih kecil dan belum mengenal Gozaburo, ia pernah berkemah dengan orangtuanya. Dia ingat waktu itu ayahnya mengelus kepala nya dan ibu nya menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Hah betapa indah nya masa masa itu.

"dooor ngelamun aja" Yugi mengagetkan lamunan Kaiba dari belakang

Kaiba sedikit kesal.

Lagi enak enakan merenung, malah diganggu.

Joey dan Honda datang dengan keadaan lapar. Mereka tidak mendapatkan makanan apapun.

"gunung nya sudah terlihat jelas, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk ke sana?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya

Lalu Kaiba menjawab

"aku belum tahu. Sebisa mungkin kita berjalan saja ke depan"

"jadi kita tidak tau jalan kesana?"

"hmm"

Saat mereka berjalan menuju Magic Mount, muncul Kuriboh dengan wujud seperti sapu ijuk yang kecebur ke kali. Cukup membuat mereka kaget.

"KURI KURIIII" ucap Kuriboh dengan ceria

"hai Kuriboh" Yugi langsung memeluk monster kesayanganya itu.

Sedikit aneh. Ternyata bulu nya Kuriboh kasar banget.

"kuri! Kuririririri" Kuriboh berbicara dengan bahasanya

Yugi tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau dilihat dari gelagat yang ditunjukan Kuriboh, sepertinya ia sedang dalam kesusahan

"kuriii, kuri kuri kurrri~ kuri kuri kuri kuri, kuri, kuri kuri"

Semuanya cengo (?)

Kemudian Kuriboh menggiring mereka ke suatu tempat.

Di tempat tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah goa. Tanpa adanya perintah, mereka langsung menuju ke sana.

Terdengar jeritan wanita dari dalam goa tersebut. Membuat mereka berlari ke dalam nya.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari pintu masuk goa nya. Sehingga tempat tersebut tidak disinari cahaya.

"gelap.. balik lagi yok" suara Joey gemetar

"ah elu Joey! Bilang aja lu takut" oceh Anzu

"masa lu mau ngebiarin seorang wanita dalam bahaya sendirian?" Yugi berbicara seperti layaknya penceramah

"kuri" Kuriboh ikut nimbrung. Seperti meng iya kan kata kata Yugi

"abisnya gelap" Joey menjawab

Tiba tiba jalanan di goa itu menjadi sangat terang seketika

"agh! Apa ini? Ada apa ini?" tanya Mai

"dasar! Aku kan punya kemampuan dari sword of revealing light" jelas Yugi

"oh iya. Aku lupa"

Mereka sudah berada jauh di dalam perut goa. Namun belum juga bertemu dengan wanita yang berteriak tadi. Hingga mereka merasakan ada sesuatu sedang mengintai mereka.

"teman teman, berenti" ucap Yugi

Semua berhenti.

Mereka melihat tanah mulai retak dan dinding goa berguncang.

"wha.. what the hell it this? Ayo semua lariiii" Yugi langsung berlari cepat

Tangan raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghampiri mereka.

Joey, Anzu dan Mai berteriak histeris bak pemain sinetron yang mau ketabrak mobil..

"KURIIII"

Dan semuanya berlari.

Kaiba berhenti sejenak. Dia mencoba menghancurkan benda raksasa itu dengan buster stream.

Tangan itu berhasil menangkap dan melenyapkan burst stream nya.

Kaiba terkejut.

Dan tangan yang besar itu menghampiri Kaiba.

"MIRROR WALL"

Kaiba berhasil terselamatkan.

Tangan itu pun kembali ke dalam tanah.

Mereka berhenti sejenak. Yugi dan Joey yang lemas dengan kejadian tersebut malahan terkapar.

"hah baiklah sepertinya kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini" ucap Kaiba

Mereka pun berjalan lagi.

KRKK...

DUAAAR

"HUWEEEH" Joey kaget

Mereka berhenti lagi. Kali ini apa?

"hei lihat! Jebakan! Jangan injak ini" ujar Honda

"bagaimana cara kita tidak menginjaknya? Benda ini banyak sekali" kata Mai

"hm.." Honda berpikir

"ah aku akan mematikan tombol itu dengan panah ini"

Tombol itu ada kira kira 100 meter di depan mereka.

"baiklah" Honda bersiap memanah

"hiaaat"

Berhasil! Panahnya melesat tepat di tombol tersebut sehingga jebakan pun menjadi tidak berfungsi.

"yeah" Honda senang

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba seseorang seperti terjatuh dari atas ke hadapan Yugi dkk.

"adaaw sakit" keluhnya

"a.. kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Honda pada orang itu

Yang ditanya malah sibuk merapihkan rambutnya

"apa kamu yang berteriak tadi?" tanya nya sekali lagi

Orang itu membalikan tubuhnya seraya menjawab mereka

"hah? Berteriak? Apa maksudmu?" jawabnya

Semua melotot tak percaya. Apa yang mereka lihat kini seperti mimpi indah (?)

"hah? Kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" kata orang itu pada Yugi dkk

"CELTIC GUARDIAN?!"

Kini celtic terlihat berbeda. Maksud saya benar benar berbeda, karena rambutnya berubah menjadi warna pink. Jubah nya pun jadi warna pink.

"su.. sudah selesai mengecat rambut?" tanya Kaiba

"sudah duoong" jawabnya

Semua sweatdrop

"Celtic Guardian, kamu pasti tau jalanan di goa ini kan? Sebenarnya goa ini berujung dimana?" tanya Yugi

"bagaimana kita bisa menuju ke Magic Mount?" lanjutnya

DUUG

Celtic Guardian menggetok kepala Yugi

"guoblook! Lu semua udah ada di Magic Mount! Oncom!" jawab Celtic sambil marah gaje

"hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Yugi lagi sambil mengelus benjol di kepala nya

DUUG *digetok lagi*

"UWOOOO" Yugi kesakitan sambil kejang kejang

"goa ini tuh goa yang menghubungkan ke dalam Magic Mount" Celtic kesal

"lalu dimana letak kotak harta karun nya? Kasih tau! Kita udah pada lapper nih! " lanjut Yugi

"iya! Kita pengen cepet cepet mengakhiri permainan ini terus makan! Laper banget sumpah" Anzu nyamber

"peta nya mana" tanya Celtic

Yugi merogoh kantong celana nya

"em.. ilang Celtic~" ucapnya

DUUG *udah 3kali getokan*

"ADAAAW"

Semua sweatdrop ke arah Yugi

"bego banget sih lu Yug" ujar Joey

"kuriii" Kuriboh seakan mengatakan 'tau tuh'

"untuk mencapai tahap terakhir, kalian harus melawan final boss. Dan untuk memanggil final boss, kalian harus menyerahkan semua kekuatan kalian hingga tersisa 2 kekuatan saja. Sedangkan untuk mengalahkan nya diperlukan energi sihir hitam dan putih?" jelas Celtic guardian

"ah? Mungkinkah?" Yugi tau sesuatu

"kenapa Yugi?" tanya Joey

"Kaiba! Kita memilikinya! Aku punya black magic, dan kau punya burst stream. Mungkin dengan itu kita bisa memanggil final boss nya" ucapnya

Kaiba sepertinya paham dengan perkataan yugi.

Mereka pun menjalankan ritual untuk menyerahkan semua kekuatan mereka. Kecuali black magic dan buster stream.

Final boss sudah mulai terpanggil. Cahaya dari sword of revealing light lenyap.

Tanah terbelah. Monster keluar dari dalam tanah.

Yugi dkk berpegangan satu sama lain.

"ah? Itukah monsternya?" kata Anzu ketakutan

"sepertinya iya" ucap Yugi sambil mendekap Anzu *kesempatan*

Monster itu pun menampakkan wujudnya. Wujudnya yakni sebagai Exodia

Exodia lalu mengeluarkan jurusnya. Sinar putih menjadikan tanah retak. Lava pun keluar ke permukaan tanah. Suasana makin menegangkan.

Joey duduk.

"OY JOEY! LU KENAPA?" teriak Yugi

"Yug, gua sakit perut.. gua kalo lagi tegang suka sakit perut" rintih Joey

Yugi mengambi batu lalu menimpuki Joey dengan batu

"wooy sekarang bukan saatnya enak enakan duduk! berdiri" ucap Yugi

"kalopun berdiri juga gua gabisa ngapa ngapain. Kan kekuatannya udah ngilang"

"hm..bener juga sih. Yaudah pegang tuh batu. Siapa tau ntarsakit perutlu ilang"

?

"Kaiba, bagaimana ini" tanya Yugi

"Exodia itu terdiridari 5 bagian kartu. Kalau ada 1 saja yang tidak lengkap maka tidak akan tersusun. Yugi kita harus menghilangkan bagian kartu dari Exodia itu" jelas Kaiba

"di mana semua itu" Yugi bertanya

"ada di atas dinding goa itu" ujar Celtic Guardian

"hah? Tempatnya berada di belakang Exodia itu sendiri. Gimana caranya?" Yugi bingung

"Kuriiii" Kuriboh sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"tidak! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Kuriboh" ucap Yugi

"kurii kuriiii!" Kuriboh lalu pergi ke arah Exodia

"tunggu! Kuriboh kamu mau ngapain? " Yugi mencoba menghentikan Kuriboh nya.

Kuriboh tetap pergi

Exodia mengeluarkan kekuatannya ke arah Kuriboh

Yugi dan Kaiba mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka berdua yang tersisa.

Akibat dari kekuatan Yugi dan Kaiba ini, serangan Exodia jadi gagal.

"kyaaa" Anzu tertarik ke sebuah lubang hitam

Begitu juga Joey, Mai, Honda dan Celtic Guardian

"YUGIIIIII"

"TEMAN TEMAAAAN"

Yugi terlihat sedih dan kecewa

"Yugi bangun! Cepat kita selesaikan ini" Kaiba mencoba membuat Yugi tersadar

"bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanya tanpa ada kekuatan dari temanku?" jawabnya

"bodoh! Kita bisa mengalahkanya sekarang! Ayo kita lakukan"

"tapi.."

"yugi mungkin kau membutuhkan kekuatan dan semangat dari temanmu saat ini, tapi.. "

"mereka menghilang" Yugi melanjutkan kata kata Kaiba

"tapi saat mereka tidak ada, kau bisa mempercayai aku sebagai temanmu"

"KA..I..BA.."

Yugi kembali semangat.

"aku tidak peduli dengan harta karun itu. Aku hanya ingin teman temanku kembali dan mengakhiri permainan ini" yugi berujar seraya mengeluarkan black magic nya

"dan Exodia, lenyaplah kaaau"

"BLACK MAGIC!"  
>"BURST STREAAAM"<p>

2 sihir itu menyerang Exodia.

Exodia hendak menangkap serangan itu dengan tangan nya. Namun entahkenapa tangan nya lenyap seketika. Serangan sihir itupun mengenai Exodia.

Semua ruangan menjadi putih.

"ku.. kuriboh? Jadi kamu membantu kami dengan cara mengambil bagian Exodia. Ah terimakasih Kuriboh" Yugi bangga dengan Kuriboh nya

"KURIIII" Kuriboh meninggalkan Yugi dan Kaiba

Mereka berdua pingsan.

"Yugi! Yugi! Bangun"

"kakak!"

Yugi membuka mata nya. Dia melihat teman teman nya dan Mokuba berada di hadapan nya. Yugi bersyukur. Akhirnya dia dan Kaiba berhasil menyelesaikan permainan itu.

"baiklah semua sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap Kaiba sambil merapihkan jas putih nya dan juga dasi biru nya.

"hey tunggu dulu Kaiba! Kamu sudah membuat kita dalam bahaya. Dan sekarang kita kelaparan. Kamu harus ngasih makan kita" Joey protes

Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafas

"sudahlah kak. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan bareng aja?" kata Mokuba

"ASYIIIK" jawab Yugi dkk senang

Yugi dan kawan kawan makan bersama di atas gedung Kaiba Land bersama CEO tampan, Kaiba dan adiknya Mokuba. Suasana bahagia yang jarang bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah terlihat kecuali di sore ini bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

Ternyata setelah 1 bulan menguji game terbaru nya, Kaiba Corp pun merilis virtual game nya. Dan siapa sangka, dalam waktu 14 hari setelah perilisan nya, game itu menjadi game terlaris dan digemari banyak orang diseluruh dunia dan menjadi dasar untuk perkembangan game virtual selanjutnya.

TAMAT

Sekian cerita dari saya. Maaf update nya lama banget. Tapi saya sangat senang sudah menyelesaikan fic ini :D


End file.
